


Agotados

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: La Rutina de vivir en pareja.





	

Esa tarde ambos llegaron exhaustos.  
Cerraron la puerta del apartamento al entrar. En un solo movimiento Shun saco un pie de su zapato y luego el otro, mientras Hyoga se quitaba la correa y la tiraba en el piso.

Llegando al cuarto, Shun se echó en la cama como si cayese muerto.  
Hyoga se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera para servirse agua. Su gatita helada, salió de la nevera apenas la puerta se abrió…

Shun se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Hyoga llegaba al cuarto haciendo lo mismo.

\- Hyoga… ¿guardaste las medias en la gaveta? – Dijo Shun justo mientras Hyoga se desplomaba en la cama.  
\- Ay mi amor, estoy cansado… hazme ese favorcito ¿si?…

Shun suspiró y se levantó agotado. Se acercó al closet y abrió una gaveta mientras comenzaba a pasar las medias a la gaveta. La gata congelada comenzó a maullarle a un Shun desconectado con el mundo. La felina brincó a la honda gaveta en busca de atención justo en el momento en que Shun cerró la gaveta luego de guardado el ultimo par de medias.

Shun volvió a desplomarse a la cama esta vez al lado de Hyoga.  
Ambos al lado… inmóviles…

\- Shun…  
\- …Mmm…?  
\- ¿Hacemos el amor?  
\- MM… no Hyoga, estoy cansado…  
\- Si… yo también…  
\- …  
\- Debería renunciar…  
\- …¿y de que vamos a comer?  
\- Tú me mantienes mi amor…  
\- …a veces eres tan gracioso…

Cerraron los ojos y se desmoronaron profundamente en las tierras de la ensoñación y su inconsciente. Pasarían horas antes de que el despertador sonase haciéndoles volver a esa extenuante rutina a la cual por más que intentasen jamás se acostumbrarían. Pero bueno… “hoy hacia mucho sueño” mejor pensar eso mañana…  
Hasta mañana…

\- Miau.

Fin.


End file.
